Deception
by Lady Aran
Summary: With the galaxy on the fringe of chaos, deception lies around every corner - including the very halls of democracy itself. Not even the Jedi Temple is safe from its influence, as a great transgression is taking place within its walls, the effects of which will change the galaxy forever. Obi/Ani, AU, MPREG (DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)
1. The Approaching Storm

**Author's Notes:** I originally wrote this fic way back in 2005 and submitted it to the Master-Apprentice archives under the pen name "Dragon Myst". Some 12 years later, I decided to revisit the story (I'd actually forgotten I'd written it, lol - had to copy the entire thing from the MA archives, as I didn't have the original on my computer) and attempt to give it some polish. I was originally inspired to write this fic after reading Clara Swift and Elocin Oco's wonderful "Outside of Time" Qui/Obi series, and later inspired to rework it after recently reading arnediadglanduath's fabulous Obi/Ani fic "Unconscious Design" over at AO3. Thank you both for your inspiration.

I'm by no means an expert when it comes to Anakin and Obi-Wan's adventures, especially during The Clone Wars (never watched the show), and my knowledge of Star Wars outside of the films in general is very limited so forgive me if I took some creative license at times. I can only look through Wookipedia for so long. In addition to being a sci-fi/romance, this fic is also MPREG and AU and roughly follows the events of Revenge of The Sith.

 **UPDATE 3/2/17 -** Appologies for any inconveinence, but this story is going to go on hiatus for a bit while I focus on my Metroid series for a while. It's hard trying to balance two stories at once, and I've hit a bit of writer's block with this one lately. Once I get the Metroid story finished, I'll be coming back to this one, hopefully with some newfound inspiration for it. Please be patient with me, OK? And thank you for all the support!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Approaching Storm**

The apparitions were coming again, vivid and unforgiving...the wraiths raping his mind just as they had done every night for the past few months... His eyes closed tighter, his strong arms drawing up to hug himself from underneath the blankets that felt like nothing but the coldest of glaciers against his bare chest. The young man shifted sharply to one side. Blankets wrapped around his legs like snakes, his breathing quickened with his fast and shifting movements from one side to the other.

 _"Anakin!"_ a voice suddenly called from the fringes of his consciousness: _"Anakin! Anakin!"_

"Master...don't let him..." gasped the Knight before he awoke in a cold sweat, his hands pulling the covers from his body. The cool, harsh air bit at his smooth chest before he came to a frightened sitting position in his bed, his piercing blue eyes bulging with palpable fear. With his chest heaving in a frantic, sickening rhythm and lungs burning with the cool air, Anakin tried to focus on something calming in the small room. Something, anything that would take his mind away from the fear he still felt crawling through his skin.

And there it was, soon hovering over him like a shroud and soothing the maddening beating of his heart. Obi-Wan Kenobi. His Obi-Wan, having felt the unease of his former Padawan ripple in the middle of the night as he slept. Of average height, with shoulder length golden ginger-colored hair and a full-fledged beard to match, Kenobi was not only handsome, but he had grown to be an especially skilled and powerful Jedi Master in the thirteen years since Jedi Master Jinn's life was ruthlessly taken by the Sith Lord, Darth Maul.

Though Obi-Wan initially bristled at the idea of taking young Anakin under his wing as an apprentice after Jinn's death, he did so at the behest of Qui-Gon as he lay there dying in his arms. Despite Qui-Gon's insistence than Anakin was the Chosen One, Kenobi had had his doubts much like the Council. The boy was impulsive and reckless, passionate, possessive. In the same vein, however, he was also selfless, compassionate, warm... and the little bugger quickly wriggled his way into Kenobi's heart despite his efforts in making sure their relationship was kept strictly Mentor-Student.

It started innocently enough. Little Anakin, lonely – especially at night – would actively seek comfort from Obi-Wan, the only thing that felt even remotely safe and familiar to him in an otherwise strange new world where he had no family and no friends. He was still trying to adjust to his new life within the Jedi Order, and Obi-Wan, having been in Anakin's position himself, could only sympathize with the boy and attempt to offer him at least some sense of comfort; Kenobi had lost count of all the times in Anakin's first year as a Padawan that he'd slept on the floor of the boy's room or held vigil over him as he slept.

Things remained platonic between them for the next few years, as Obi-Wan watched his young Padawan mature into a fine – if not arrogant – Jedi and young man before his very eyes. No longer was Anakin the same little boy who clung to him in the dark as he sobbed, or unsure of himself and his natural abilities in the Force. Quite the opposite, in fact. And in some ways – a lot of ways – it concerned him, but not quite in the same way it concerned the Council, though he did find the young man's arrogance and lack of control a bit troubling, to be fair. No, Obi-Wan's concern was different, and in some ways, far more dangerous. Love. Attachment. The Jedi Code strictly forbade it, and anyone caught committing such transgressions was instantly banned from the Order. Yet, Kenobi couldn't help but feel something more starting to form between him and Anakin, something strictly forbidden, but oh so incredibly powerful.

Unable to restrain their feelings towards each other any longer, passion ensued the night of Anakin's eighteenth birthday, but fell short of penetration, much to Anakin's disappointment. And the next year after that. And the night of his promotion to Knighthood, for that matter. Though Anakin knew his Master loved him, he'd had his doubts on just how deep Kenobi's love for him actually went. It always seemed like _something_ would mysteriously come up right when Anakin was so thick and wet with yearning; Obi-Wan softly telling him he was needed at the Council, or had some other "business" to attend to before kissing the younger man on the forehead and excusing himself while Anakin lay there feeling like he would burst any second.

But pleasure was the furthest thing from Anakin's mind at the moment as he sat upright in his bed shivering, Obi-Wan's arms having drawn themselves around him the moment he was upright. Anakin looked upon his former Master with eyes far bigger than Obi-Wan had ever seen, his mouth and lips parched like the dusty, wind-whipped sands of his birthplace. Obi-Wan raised his hand to cup the side of the younger man's handsome face. "S-stay," Anakin stammered into his ear. "I don't want you to go."

Kenobi looked deep into those clouded blue eyes and nuzzled his nose against Anakin's. "I won't be going anytime soon, my Ani. After all, I live here." he whispered and began feeling his way around in the pale darkness, only to flick the simple bedside light on, filling the small room in a dome of gentle light. He regarded the younger man rather seriously. "Would you like to talk about it? The nightmare, I mean."

"No, not right now. I just..." His voice trailed off into the silence briefly while he snuggled against Obi-Wan. "Just hold me, Obi...at least until I...fall asleep."

"Yes, dear one. I will all night, if that's what it takes." Obi-Wan replied before he felt Anakin's full weight fall into their warm embrace as they fell to the comfort of his bed. Obi-Wan took a fringe of Anakin's shaggy brownish-blond hair between his fingers before kissing his head. "Try to rest now, Anakin."

But Anakin was much too amped up to think straight, much less try to sleep. Anakin, overcome with emotion, engulfed Obi- Wan's lips in heated pleasure, soon feeling the warmth and comfort of his Master's hands upon his smooth chest.

"Master...I want you. Please...it hurts so much, this longing." Anakin whispered within the darkness, a bright fire burning in his usually cool blue eyes. As if to prove his point, Anakin took it upon himself to redirect one of Obi-Wan's hands to the now moist crotch of his dark brown sleep trousers. "Can you feel it?"

Obi-Wan could only nod, his mouth and lips suddenly parched, as his hand moved with Anakin's against the younger man's bulge caged behind the damp, restrictive fabric of his trousers. Obi-Wan nearly licked his lips at the thought of wrapping his lips around that magnificent cock and savoring the unique taste that was Anakin Skywalker. "I love you, dear one, more than anything in this galaxy." Obi-Wan whispered before his free hand combed through Anakin's shaggy hair. "Let me show you..."

Anakin tried in vain to gulp back his eagerness, to block out the moist sensation between his legs and the fire exploding in the pit of his stomach. But gods, Obi-Wan was so incredibly beautiful in this pale light; the way his long hair and beard made him look so virile; the way his eyes regarded Anakin with gentleness, understanding and compassion; the way his yearning rippled through their Bond like a stone hitting a lake, filling Anakin with a desire to feel this very man before him inside of him, loving him in ways he'd only dreamed of. "Love me, Obi. Now. Please." he whispered, feeling his throat constrict.

With a level of grace that was entirely Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Jedi Master freed his former apprentice from his restrictive clothing before doing the same to himself. With Anakin already fully erect and wet, there was a part of the Master that nearly felt sorry for the younger man aching beneath him while he took his sweet time looking him over from top to bottom, from the many scars on his body – and his beautiful, toned body in general – to the dark brown trail of hair that went from his navel to his dark mound of pubic hair; Obi-Wan licked his lips, a small grunt forcing itself from his mouth at noticing the way his own cock had become engorged at the sight of Anakin's full body beneath him. Anakin – his Anakin – was absolutely beautiful.

"Oh, Anakin," Obi-Wan breathed, his lips engulfing Anakin's own in a luscious kiss. "Anakin...Ani, my love. It hurts me too." Obi-Wan whispered, his hands cupped Skywalker's firm buttocks, caressed them, fingers wanting to open him gently. "Anakin...please, let me..."

Anakin cupped Obi-Wan's face in both hands, his sex now feverishly aching between his legs. A proposition. Two hearts no longer bleeding from the passion that filled them. They were to join, to become one heart and soul. "Yes, Obi. Please." Anakin smiled, with Obi-Wan smothering him with all the love and affection he could muster. Obi-Wan, licking the smooth curve of Anakin's collar bone. His nipples. The impressively taut and lean body. Eager hands - Obi-Wan's hands - burning a trail down Anakin's thighs. Skywalker shuddered. Obi-Wan, licking his inner thigh and coming closer to his aching, weeping, manhood. Anakin never felt so raw and vulnerable; the claiming of his sex now evident in Obi-Wan's mouth. Inch by sweet, delicious inch, Kenobi devoured the smoothness of his lover's shaft until he could go no further. Anakin opened his legs, his body trembling. He hummed in his throat as his mind, body and soul were bombarded by a love and affection for this man beneath him so great and powerful he fathomed he could exist on for the rest of his natural life. When they were together, in any capacity, but especially as lovers, nothing else mattered to Anakin. Not the war, not the Jedi. Nothing; the war and the Jedi could end tomorrow and he wouldn't care, so long as he had Obi-Wan at his side.

Finally, after much sweet agony, the violent release of his seed drenched Kenobi's mouth. Obi-Wan reached beneath the sweating body of his lover, hands finding their way between his firm buttocks and inside to stroke the younger man's prostate. Kenobi licked his lips, Anakin's warmth and wetness bathing his fingers in sheer ecstasy. He closed his eyes and savored the sensation as Anakin moaned above him, his cries of passion only serving to drive him closer to the brink.

Like a man possessed, Obi-Wan flipped the Knight onto his stomach in haste, having sensed his urgency to be taken through their Bond. It was no secret that they both kept their shields down during their moments of brief intimacy, believing it brought them closer together. Anakin gasped at the feeling of Obi-Wan's head tracing down between the crack of his ass, and braced himself before clamping down on his lip hard enough to draw blood, having felt his Master spread and enter him gently - at first – before he suddenly stopped in order to savor the feeling of warmth hugging his erection.

Anakin hummed in his throat again. "Mmm, that's good, Obi. Want to feel more of you."

"Patience, love. Let's enjoy the moment." Obi-Wan replied against Anakin's broad shoulder before placing a kiss upon it.

Anakin felt himself becoming slick with arousal once more, invigorated by the warm pulsing of his former Master within him. "Yes, Master." he grunted. "Feels...so good."

Obi-Wan was cautious with his thrusts at first, not wanting to hurt Anakin in spite of feeling as if they would both combust at any moment. It was only after Anakin voiced his comfort that Obi-Wan increased the strength of his thrusts until they became a rhythm in which they moved in sync with one another. A convergence of Knight and Master ensued, hot, passionate, and so very long overdue. Anakin and Obi- Wan lay still on the bed, still joined, with the moon basking their naked bodies in glorious light. The gods, smiling down on them, giving them their coveted blessings. Finding comfort and security in each others arms, Master and Knight allowed themselves to drift, to be carried into the ocean of slumber that awaited them.

* * *

Early the next morning, Master Kenobi woke to see his lover, sleeping deep – and loud! - curled up, still naked - against him. Obi-wan allowed a generous helping of Anakin's soft dirty brownish-blond hair to grace his fingertips. "Anakin...wake up," he came to whisper softly into the snoozing Knight's ear; his golden-ginger colored beard brushed against Anakin's forehead and aroused a twitch from the younger man before Obi-Wan's request was met with a mumble and groan from Anakin as he flopped over to his back and resumed his blissful sleep. Obi-Wan inched closer to Anakin, and inched closer still until the tip of his nose was touching Skywalker's smooth but chiseled cheek. An innocent kiss followed, and then a warm hand against his bare shoulder. "Wake up...my Ani." Kenobi whispered again before planting another soft kiss on Anakin's cheek.

Soon after, Anakin came to a waking, but hazy state and sat up.

"Morning, Master. Think you can keep up with me today?" he grinned as he stretched away the stiffness in his muscles.

Master Kenobi sat up to join Anakin before shaking his head. "My dear one..." he said and laughed in his throat. "If we're going there, must I remind you who it was that managed to get his lightsaber stolen – and who managed to recover it from that thief?"

"Well, sure, no argument there. So I got careless." Anakin nodded before a grin played across his features. "But who was it that pulled you out of that nest of gundarks again? I forget..."

"Blast, Anakin. So help me, you're never going to let me forget about that, are you?" Obi-Wan replied before reaching for his and Anakin's clothes.

Anakin drew his mechno-forearm around Obi-Wan while he was putting his tan trousers back on before drawing him in with his organic arm, a Cheshire cat grin on his face. "Of course not, Master. I mention it only in passing." he chuckled.

Their lips came to converge with each other in a sweet, hungry kiss; Obi-Wan kept his eyes closed, stretching out with his feelings and becoming one with the beatings of Anakin's heart against his chest. Surreal, it was no surprise to Obi-Wan that reality quickly interrupted and broke the tender moment with his former Padawan. "...We are needed at the Council, Anakin. Hurry back to your quarters and change; we mustn't keep them waiting."

Led by the revered and powerful Jedi Master Yoda, the Jedi High Council was held by twelve Jedi, all of which were Masters. The Council was the pinnacle of the Jedi Temple and the governing body of the Jedi Order. Mace Windu, a tall, bald and dark-skinned man, served as Yoda's right-hand man of sorts. Like Yoda, Mace was a strong wielder of the Force and one of the most accomplished Jedi Masters on the Council. His strength and skill in the Force was second only to Yoda himself. Calm and collected, Mace was the type of Jedi who was able to see all angles of a problem and exhaust all diplomatic options open to him before reverting to the authority of his lightsaber. Here, high above the bustling Corustanti skyline, many a mission had been assigned to Obi-Wan and Anakin over the decade and three-year long Clone Wars. And just as in past instances, this latest trip to the Council was to be no different.

Standing before the Council, Anakin and Obi-Wan stood side- by-side and at attention, as Yoda began to address them, one of his long, green ears twitching as if trying to attune itself to some unseen signal. "New assignment we have for you. Senator Amidala of Naboo, on her way here she is to meet with Chancellor Palpatine. Someone after her, there is. Protect her and investigate this disturbance you must. Understand you, Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker?"

That name. While somewhere deep in the back of his mind, Obi-Wan still felt a little confused as to who Senator Amidala was, his memories of her vague and blurry. But with some thirteen years having gone by since the last time he'd seen her, Obi-Wan considered it to be somewhat of a miracle that a part of his brain still remembered her. So she was coming here to Coruscant... Naturally, Kenobi thought this unexpected visitor's trip here to be a mere figurehead to a more grand agenda. Then again, Obi-Wan was never exactly fond of any politician to begin with, including Senator Amidala, who seemed innocent on the outside but powerful enough to get him to hold his doubts about her. Bowing in acknowledgment of their new mission, Anakin and Obi-Wan dismissed from the Council.

While in the turbolift heading to the main chamber of the Temple, Anakin couldn't help but stare at the world outside. She was coming here. _Big deal_ , he told himself before the accented voice of his Master brought him from his reverie.

"Anakin, be wary of the senator. Something...doesn't feel right." Kenobi advised.

Anakin nodded. For once, he'd done so knowing that there really was no room for doubt or argument. He wondered if the Council had been able to sense it, as well. It was the kind of unease that roused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end in nervous anticipation, and Obi-Wan, always in tune with the complex inner workings of his lover, had sensed as much through their Bond.

"Relax, young one. Take a deep breath."

Anakin nodded again as he drew a deep breath and adjusted his dark brown cloak and tunics, making sure to keep his gaze fixed on the turbolift doors. "Yes, Master."

After a short trip via transport to Coruscant's Senate District and yet another turbolift ride, Master and Apprentice eventually found themselves standing within the posh main room of Senator Amidala's residence, face to face with the up and coming Nabooian senator, dressed rather regally with her hair up in exotic braids and a warm, welcoming smile on her face. "Obi-Wan. Anakin. It's been much too long since we last seen each other – it warms my heart to see you both. Please, make yourselves comfortable."

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed kindly, happy – with a touch of reserve - to see Padme Amidala after all these years. She had grown up to be a very beautiful and strong-willed woman who indeed held great power in the political ranks, especially with the Clone Wars in full swing. Her brown eyes and face were aglow with relish as Anakin came to bow in respect, just as his Master was returning to his full stature and taking a seat on the long tan leather sofa.

"It's been so long, Ani. Thirteen long years. Seeing you again brings peace to my heart." she told him.

The young Jedi Knight took her endearing comment in stride despite still feeling the prickled hairs on the back of his neck. "Yes. It's been far too long, m'lady. We've all been pre-occupied with the war."

As much as she wanted to forget the serious situation at hand and just sit and talk with Anakin and Obi-Wan until they were both blue in the face, Padme quickly returned to her more professional demeanor. "Well," she began, her eyes never leaving Kenobi or Skywalker. "I gather you would like to know the reason behind your being here. The situation is most serious, I'm afraid. An assassination attempt on me was carried out on Naboo some hours ago, just before I was set to board my personal transport. Fearing for my safety, my entourage and the Queen both advised that I vacate the area immediately. But it was only until we were halfway to a planet on the Outer-Rim that we were contacted by Chancellor Palpatine. He told us to come here to Coruscant, and that two Jedi Knights would be assigned to protect me and investigate this threat."

Obi-Wan spoke with that usual serious, but calm, look on his face - clearly of no surprise to his former apprentice. "I can assure you that Anakin and I will do everything we can to protect you, senator."

Padma blushed and briefly glanced at the carpeted floor, almost like she was embarrassed of Obi-Wan's sheer seriousness and the fact that he was talking to her like they had never met before. "Just call me Padme, Obi- Wan. Titles are not necessary." she replied, never once taking her eyes off of Anakin.

Oddly enough it was his voice that took her by surprise. "We're to escort you to Chancellor Palpatine's chambers. We can't keep him waiting. Senator...please, this way."

Padme cleared her throat, not noticing that both Anakin and Obi-Wan were now standing. "Oh yes, of course. I must brief him on the situation as it stands. Please, lead the way, Master Jedi."

Senator Amidala was escorted into Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's grand chambers within the Galactic Senate building. As always, he was quite glad to see Anakin Skywalker, whom he had developed quite a bond with over the years. But now, he knew, was not the time to make small talk with the young Jedi Knight. Instead, he would be meeting with Senator Amidala for some time. About what, however, Anakin nor Obi-Wan were unsure of. Covert operation wasn't in their mandate. Protection, escorting, and investigation was all they were told to do. Quietly, they walked from Palpatine's chambers and walked silently down the long corridor, en route to the Jedi Temple once more.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan had spent many a time inside of Kenobi's quarters inside the Temple. And over the years, it had grown to be like a second home to Anakin. There he sat cross-legged on Obi-Wan's bed, his Master sitting comfortably at his desk with a datapad in his hand, his lightsaber laying unattended next to his arm. He was researching something, perhaps the last known whereabouts of Padme's suspected assassin, and every now and then tugged at his beard like the intellectual he was when he suddenly felt Anakin's strong arms take him from behind.

"We have still have a little time left, Master..." Anakin whispered with thick yearning as his hands buried themselves deep within Obi-Wan's cream-colored tunics to roam the rough texture of his chest.

Kenobi felt himself instantly tense beneath the touch of his former Padawan before setting aside the datapad in order to give the younger man his full, undivided attention and pick up from where they had left off earlier in the morning. The older man spun around in his chair to glimpse him before the younger man sat in his lap, his strong hands cupping Obi-Wan's face before devouring his lips in a slow, hungry kiss.

Anakin pushed forward eagerly with the plunging of his tongue into Obi-Wan's mouth. Obi-Wan also pushed forward with an urgency that surprised even him, Anakin's body writhing against him. And if not for the many layers of fabric, they would be able to feel the heat of their groins touching in eager anticipation. Anakin took a deep breath in between kisses, his hands fumbling with the buckle of Obi-Wan's leather utility belt.

Obi-Wan merely watched with eager anticipation as the younger man disrobed him with a precision that was entirely Anakin Skywalker. Quietly, he admired both the sound of Anakin's breathing and the pace at which he worked; moments later, the belt fell to the floor, allowing Anakin to continue pealing away the many layers of fabric keeping him from the beauty that was Obi-Wan Kenobi. His groin began to throb as his hand traveled upward against Anakin's thigh, his breathing growing faster by the second. "You're insatiable, you know that?" Kenobi grinned, the palm of his hand pushing against Anakin's groin. Trembling, yearning to be free. Obi- Wan nearly licked his lips at the thought. And Anakin was already halfway to ecstasy himself as Obi-Wan held him and kissed him, when an automated holo-message suddenly stifled any thoughts of sexual gratification.

 _Sith!_ It was a word shared with equal frustrated intensity by the both of them.

 _"Master Kenobi. I have finished the meeting with Senator Amidala. She is waiting for you in the Galactic Senate Hall and wishes to speak with you and Knight Skywalker. She has some important matters to discuss with the both of you."_

Chancellor Palpatine. Always knew the most inappropriate moments to make an interruption. Anakin crunched his teeth together in frustration and came to dismount from Obi-Wan's body. _Kriff!_ , Anakin growled to himself in frustration. It would have to wait. It was always that way. He felt like he was always waiting. Waiting for this, waiting for that. All the waiting had started to wear on his patience and Obi-Wan knew it. "Relax, Anakin. Be mindful of your feelings. We must do as we are told. That is the way of the Force, dear one." Obi-Wan's ability to calm Anakin's nerves never ceased to amaze him. It seemed like Kenobi had something calming to say about everything that was troubling him, a lesson the young Master had picked up from his own when he was just a Padawan.

"Okay. But." Anakin began.

"No. No buts Anakin. Clear your mind. We must do as we're told." Obi-Wan interjected while he reached for his belt.

Anakin straightened out his own tunics and leather tabbard before helping his Master to do the same. "Yes Master. Here, let me help you with that." he grinned. "Can't go around looking like we have a secret now, can we?"

Obi-Wan shared in Anakin's sentiments before a snort escaped him. "Heh. But we do have a secret, Anakin – _we_ are the secret." he clarified.

"Precisely my point, Master. That was supposed to be sarcasm." laughed Anakin before his look turned serious. "...How long do you think we can keep this hidden, Master?" he asked with a pang of dread before the pair made their way from Obi-Wan's quarters to the Temple hall.

They discussed the issue while aboard a local transport to the Galactic Senate building to meet with their mission at hand. As it stood right now, they had managed to keep their involvement a secret for approximately five years; Anakin would be turning twenty-three years old within the next few weeks. Obi-Wan couldn't help but find the situation a bit on the ironic side, having been the ideal template of a Jedi for so many years while his Master remained a maverick amongst his orthodox brethren; it had been this very same rebelliousness that kept him from taking his rightful place on the High Council year after year. Having been at Qui-Gon's side for pretty much his entire adult life, however, Obi-Wan knew his Master's influence would rub off on him eventually. It was only a matter of time, and it seemed as if that time had indeed come in the form of a forbidden, romantic attachment to his very own Apprentice.

But Obi-Wan wasn't sorry for it, not in the least. In a way, he considered himself blessed to have Anakin in his life. Had it not been for him, well...Obi-Wan didn't want to think about it. He loved Anakin with every fiber of his being, even if the younger man could be a little difficult sometimes. There was something raw, primordial even, about him...about the fierce love, compassion and loyalty that burned deep in his heart like the Temple's sacred Healing Crystals of Fire. And like those very same sacred treasures, Anakin had brought Obi-Wan warmth, comfort, and peace, had healed the void left by Qui-Gon's death in ways nothing ever could.

It was something for which Obi-Wan would gladly surrender his lightsaber if that's what it took to keep Anakin at his side. And judging by the way their Bond was currently rippling with warmth, Obi-Wan gathered the feeling was mutual.

Padme had been awaiting their arrival there on the large, wide promenade to the Galactic Senate, her home away from home. The Jedi pair weren't a moment too soon, right on time to be exact. Again, they bowed in respect to the senator and were then kindly led inside.

"You wanted to see us senator?" Obi-Wan asked once the trio were inside the grand lobby.

A smile tugged at Padme's lips. "Just call me Padme, Master Kenobi." she said softly. Obi-Wan crossed his arms as Anakin stood by his side. "Yes. Well, after my meeting with Chancellor Palpatine, we agreed that I not leave Coruscant until the threat against me has been neutralized. It's simply too dangerous. The Chancellor recommended that Anakin specifically become my personal protection during my time here." Padme explained. "Is this something you can agree to, Master Kenobi?"

Kenobi crossed his arms, deep in thought. "...Yes, that does sound reasonable," he concluded before turning his attention to his former Padawan. "Anakin, I am entrusting Senator Amidala's safety into your capable hands while I handle the investigation into her assassin. Are these orders understood?"

"Yes, Master." Anakin replied despite his misgivings about having to be separated from his beloved Master.

 _/Do not look so sad, dear one. We will still be together for one more night/_ Obi-Wan assured him through their Bond. Anakin's face suddenly brightened.

With that, Knight and Master escorted the senator out of the building and into the transport that awaited them.

* * *

Later that night inside Padme's penthouse apartment, Obi-wan and Anakin were to keep watch over Padme all-night just in case trouble should arise while she slept. If it was anything Anakin loathed more than sand, it was guard duty. So dreadfully boring, especially since he had gotten so used to always being in the thick of battle during the on-going war. "Well," Anakin sighed and slumped down on a nearby sofa, "there went any chance of me getting my daily speeder run through the underbelly."

"Yes well, if you would spend as much time on your saber skills as you do racing, you would be on par with Master Yoda," scolded Obi-Wan with a mused laugh and smile.

"Hey – I've gotten a lot better, even Master Yoda thinks so. Besides, this isn't exactly what I pictured when Master Yoda told us of Padme's arrival. I mean, just _sitting_ here? It's boring, Master."

Anakin's choice of words humored his Master as he came to sit next to his lover. "The life of a Jedi isn't always exciting, Anakin. Sometimes we must forego adventure and excitement for patience. Perhaps you should try to sleep?"

Anakin attempted to stifle a yawn. "I'm fine."

"Nonsense, Anakin. I can sense your exhaustion. I will keep watch tonight. Ease your mind and sleep. Here, next to me," he offered kindly and scooted down to the other side of the sofa, offering Anakin a place to crash for the night ahead. Anakin yawned as his head came to rest on Obi-Wan's lap and his cloak covered his lanky body. Obi-Wan looked down at the younger man and ran his fingers through his hair then lowered his head to Anakin's forehead to kiss it.

"Will you be all right, Master?" asked Anakin with hazy eyes.

"Yes. More importantly, will you be all right?" Kenobi whispered.

"I think so. But if I'm not...you'll be the first to know, Master." Anakin replied with a lazy half smile. Slowly, Anakin's eyes closed as sleep came to greet him. Tonight, however, would be filled with nothing but calm for he was in the company of the one person, other than his mother, who made him feel safe and warm.

He knew everything would be all right tonight...


	2. Schism

**Chapter 2: Schism**

* * *

The night before had been calm and uneventful for Obi-Wan as he kept his word to take full responsibility of keeping watch on the senator while Anakin slept. Padme came to greet both of her protectors as she crept from the comfort of her room, dressed in a lavish nightgown.

Master Kenobi, being attuned to Anakin's presence for so long, could sense the younger man starting to awaken. He looked down and seen Anakin's weight shifting on the sofa. A pleased smile came to his lips upon noticing that his Padawan's eyes had fluttered open.

"Is it morning already?" groaned the younger man as he rubbed his heavy eyes.

"Yes it is, Anakin. How did you sleep?" Kenobi replied.

Anakin snuggled against Obi-Wan's waist and hummed in his throat. "Well. Thank you Master. No nightmares." He smiled and propped himself on his elbows to kiss Obi-Wan's chin when he noticed Padme sitting on the other side of the sofa, with a pleased look on her face. Anakin immediately backed off and came to sit up, feeling somewhat crunched in between Obi-Wan and Padme.

"Morning Ani." she smiled.

"Good morning, Padme." he replied, stifling a yawn. Anakin shifted his legs from off of Padme's lap and came to plant his feet on the floor as his body leaned back into the sofa. It was then, as he stretched himself out, that Obi-Wan excused himself from the couch, roused by the sudden vibration at his waist.

Anakin, concerned, hurried to his feet. "Master, where are you going?"

"My apologies, Anakin – but I must take this." Obi-Wan replied while reaching into one of the pouches on his belt for his comlink. His eyes met Padme's before he excused himself from the living room.

Just outside of Padme's residence, Obi-Wan kept his voice low as he answered the transmission. It was from Master Windu. " The Council wishes to speak with you and Knight Skywalker immediately. There's been a development regarding the assassination attempt on Senator Amidala."

Obi-Wan nodded, his free hand pensively stroking his beard. "Yes, Master. I will be there immediately; Anakin is currently busy protecting the senator."

"Very well. And Master Kenobi, you would wise to remind young Skywalker that he is not to leave his post until further notice. No exceptions."

"Yes, Master. Kenobi out." Obi-Wan replied, but even he wasn't convinced that Anakin wouldn't try to do _something_ reckless while he kept watch over the Nabooian senator. A vague smile curved the Jedi Master's lips at the thought. _Anything less_ , he mused to himself while stuffing his comlink back into a pouch, _wouldn't be Anakin._

Obi-Wan returned with his hands tucked into the baggy sleeves of his cloak and stepped forward, looking rather stoic. Anakin was sitting on the couch, but Padme was no where to be found.

Anakin stood again; he was standing in front of his Master in no less than three great strides. Obi-Wan pulled him aside. "Anakin. Where is Senator Amidala? Something has come up."

"She's retreated to her quarters, Master. Something?" Anakin asked, feeling dumbfounded and confused.

His confusion seemed to rouse a smile from Obi-Wan. "Yes, Anakin. I am needed at the Council. Something has come up regarding her assassin. You will serve as Padme's escort for the time being; I will take care of the investigation. You are not to leave your post under any circumstance, understand?"

Anakin merely nodded. "Yes, Master."

And so it was decided, just like that. The swift turn of events had boggled Anakin's mind. Instead of accompanying his Master in the investigation like he planned, he was now assigned to being Padme's escort around the city. It was enough to make him protest. And he would have done so, if not for his determination to not let down his Master. He craved so much more than this. He craved the thrill of a mission, and the testing of his skills. But most of all, he craved the familiar company of his Master. But now, they would be apart. If only Anakin had a way to slow or even stop time from flowing. That way, he would never have to be away from his Master.

As he prepared to leave Padme's residence for the Temple, Obi-Wan felt the familiar tug of Anakin's hand against his robes, pulling at him.

"Please Master...don't go." he said with a pained look in his eyes. He felt like a child again, leaving the side of his mother for the first time. And while her words of urging her son to be brave had helped in the past, they were all but silent now. Anakin felt vulnerable. But he didn't care if Padme was only a few steps away behind closed doors. All his pain and fear held behind his grip on Obi-Wan's cloak.

"I will return, Anakin. I promise." he whispered and nearly kissed his former apprentice on the lips before restraining himself. Anakin nodded and took a few steps back to watch his Master turn his back to him and make his way to the door.

Within moments, Obi-Wan was no more.

* * *

Obi-Wan had been gone for nearly half the day already. Most likely, he was already to Naboo and meeting with the Queen about Padme's assassin by now. Or, Anakin could only hope his Master's trip had gone that smoothly. Though, he knew he could never confide in Padme about how much Kenobi meant to him, how much he was worrying about his safety. Their bond had became more than just Master and Apprentice. It ran much deeper than that and while Anakin didn't notice it earlier, having been in the company of Obi-Wan, right now he wished he would have been aware of the bond they shared. Padme could never understand such complex matters, even if she was an intelligent soul.

"Are you okay, Anakin?" asked Padme as they sat quietly in her apartment watching the flow of Coruscanti traffic outside.

Skywalker stood to rid himself of his cloak and sat back down. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. So...what's been happening with you since we seen each other last? With the way the war has been going, I can probably guess." Anakin asked, attempting to remain nonchalant. He shook his head with embarrassment. He never thought of himself to be a captivating conversationalist. In fact, when it came down to it, he was quite shy and let his Master do most of the talking – there was a reason why Obi-Wan was known as The Negotiator and he The Hero With No Fear.

"Well, after the unification of my people and the Gungans, my second term as Queen came to an end; I'd served the maximum number of terms. After that, I decided to serve as a representative for my people. The Galactic Senate seemed like the best place to do that; I've served in the senate for five years now."

Anakin smiled faintly in an attempt to look interested, but his mind was in another dimension, one where he and Obi-Wan could be together without having to worry about violating the Jedi Code.

"Anakin?" he heard Padme ask on the fringe of his consciousness. "Anakin, are you all right?"

The Jedi Knight snapped out of his trance, looking confused. "Huh?"

Padme placed a concerned hand on the sleeve of his tunic. "Are you all right?" she repeated.

Anakin straightened himself out. "Yes. I'm fine." he feigned, clearing his throat. "Please, continue."

They talked for the next several hours before Padme was called back for another meeting with Chancellor Palpatine; Anakin welcomed the respite and returned to the Jedi Temple. He sat alone in his quarters, meditating, trying to reach his Master for some comfort. Talking with Obi-Wan would ease his pain, it always did. At least that was one thing he could trust in. With the Force humming around him, Anakin felt the presence of his Master, reaching out to him from Naboo.

 _/Anakin...you are not well?/_

"No, Master. Your absence has left a painful scar on my heart. I...I miss you."

Then, as if Obi-Wan was sitting right next to him, Anakin felt warm suddenly, wrapped in something strong and unyielding. / _Do not worry, my Ani. I am with you. Can you feel it?/_ Obi-Wan asked, the sheer tone of his voice warming Anakin to the bone.

"I can. Master...don't go. Stay with me a little longer," pleaded the younger man as he tried to reach out and hold Obi-Wan in his arms as they linger there within the dimension of their Bond. His head suddenly felt weighed down with the gentle pressing of a phantom touch against his hair.

 _/I will never be very far away from you, dear one. We are bonded by the Force./_

Anakin fell asleep some moments later.

* * *

He found himself in a different room a few hours later. Night had fallen over the planet-wide city, many lights filling the sky like stars. Anakin sat up and shook his head of its fog. He allowed his eyes to adjust accordingly to the darkness around him, but didn't proceed to move from the bunk he was on. What happened? Was he truly awake? Dreaming? And where was Obi-Wan? _I hope he's all right...,_ Anakin thought to himself as he felt his bare feet touch the floor.

"I am..." said an accented voice from the infinite darkness. Anakin tried to squint for a clear view of whatever was replying to him, but the room's perpetual darkness kept him from doing so.

The Knight's heartbeat quickened as he became a little uneasy. "Who's there?" he called to the darkness.

The darkness suddenly shifted and looked to be stepping forward.

"Search your feelings..." said the wraith.

Anakin closed his eyes, his intuition guiding him. Then, as he came to open his eyes, "Obi-Wan..." he said, breathless. The room suddenly lit up. Obi-Wan was standing directly in front of his former Padawan, looking down upon him.

"I've returned, my Ani." said Anakin's former Master as he came to sit next to him on his bunk. Anakin, overcome with emotion, engulfed Obi- Wan's lips in heated pleasure, soon feeling the warmth and comfort of his Master's hands upon his chest.

Obi-Wan allowed his actions to speak for him, his lips and tongue licking and nibbling at Anakin's ear. Then, his hands found their way underneath the many layers of Anakin's thick robes until feeling nothing but the smoothness of his chest beneath his fingertips. Skywalker purred with urgency, and eclipsed his Master's hand with the cold metallic fingers of his mechno-hand. Together, they traced along the fine contours of Anakin's chest while Obi-Wan's other hand had began pealing away the many layers of fabric covering his lover's toned body. Then, he allowed his tongue to lap at one side of Anakin's strong neck all the way down to his collar bone, grazing with his teeth. Anakin hissed through his clenched teeth, his hips involuntarily buckling, blood pounding in his ears.

"Obi-Wan...Master, please..." he whispered, feeling his throat constrict. Kenobi laid him down on his bunk, having removed his leather tabard and dark brown robes. He was getting closer to the core in which he wanted to taste... Likewise, Anakin also managed to remove some of his Master's robes, inching closer to his flesh. Intensely, they ceased the moving of their hands and gazed into each others eyes...

It was all a dream... Nothing but a fantasy his mind had conjured up in order to quiet his pain. Anakin awoke to find himself alone, a prisoner of the darkness. The sun was setting and with it, his dreams of Obi-Wan. _But it felt so real,_ Anakin told himself as he came to sit up on his bed. _Master...you were here. I felt you. Surely I cannot be wrong...or can I?_ Anakin searched his mind and his feelings for the answer. But with his mind clouded and unable to clear itself of the fog, he could not see clearly and came up with no answers to his question.

He closed his eyes for a moment as he stood by his window, a painted canvas of lights and the warmth of the setting sun in front of him. Calm, beautiful silence. How it eased him so. Had he been dreaming? Was it a vision of things to come? Or, perhaps it was merely a stimulant for the pain that ached within him. He could never remember having never been apart from his Master; and the few times he was, Obi-Wan stayed in contact with him through comm link. Now, however, Kenobi was nowhere to be found. And Anakin could only hope that all was well. Sighing, the younger man turned his back to the window, unsure of what to do next.

 _It's funny how time changes people. I can remember when you first took me on as your Padawan. The first time you braided my hair - my Padawan braid was so short, that you cut off yours and tied half of it to my braid, making it look longer and not so pitiful looking._ _Anakin heard himself laugh as he recalled the fond memory._ `It will grow in time, Anakin.' _You said that to me after I asked about it and looked at myself in the mirror. I can remember not wanting to wait for it to grow. I wanted one just like yours..._

`You will have one in time, my Padawan. Until then, the modification will do just fine.' _You were good at verbally calming my impatience. You reminded me of Qui-Gon and deep down inside - though you would never tell me outright - I think you wanted to make him proud and train me just as good as he trained you..._

Anakin continued his walk from his quarters toward the Temple's meditation chambers, continuing to reflect on the early days when he was a mere child.

 _I can remember when I had to build my own lightsaber. I was fourteen. And you were feeling more and more like the father I never had. When I returned from the Ilum trial with the crystals needed for my saber, and successfully built it, I never seen you so proud of me in your life. I'll never forget that look of fatherly pride you had on your face. That's when my opinions about your demeanor began to change. You seemed so serious all the time, so focused on the moment. But after that day, you seemed to open up to me and become more than just my Master. You were becoming an object of my affection..._

Anakin suddenly stopped a few feet short of the meditation chamber doorway, and turned his head toward the darkening horizon and noticed how the rising moon and sky seemed to be in perfect balance with one another.

 _I can say that now. But back then, I didn't have a clue about the strange feelings that would flicker in my heart from time to time. But now that I'm older, I understand what those feelings meant and why they came out of nowhere. I understand it now. It's because I love you, and not just in a familiar way, but a romantic one. And if the Council were to find out about this we would surely be separated forever. But I cannot hide my feelings anymore. Master, I love you and will risk it all to be with you..._

Anakin returned his attention to the double doors in front of him and walked inside of the meditation chamber, a garden-like place filled with waterfalls and fountains and flowers. Obi-Wan knew how much Anakin loved them so. And one day, he'd once proclaimed, he would take Anakin to a place where only the bluest, clearest of waterfalls and the most elegant of flowers caressed the earth and converged to create a paradise unlike any he'd ever seen before. But it seemed like some far off dawn, a sliver of a future that was still uncertain. But it was enough to keep the young man running. Anakin sat on a flat rock surrounded by a bed of purple flowers, cross-legged, and began to meditate.

 _/Anakin...I love you./_ said a voice through the Force.

/ _Master?_ /

 _/I heard everything you said. Do forgive me for intruding but I overheard your thoughts while I was trying to contact you. Hope you don't mind./_

Anakin smiled despite his focus. _/I can't keep anything hidden from you can I? Always on the prowl./_

 _/Anakin...just because I'm not there with you in person, doesn't mean I'm not there. I can feel you. And I am there with you. All you have to do is quiet your mind and you'll find me...waiting for you./_

It was much easier said than done. Anakin scoffed a little, wishing that were so. _/But how can I quiet my mind, knowing that there is so much division inside of me, Master? I love you, yet I can't help but feel as if I'm turning my back on the Order in the process./_

 _/You must let go of your divisions, Anakin, and focus on the moment. If our love is the will of the Force, we will have nothing to fear – the Council cannot deny the will of the Force. All they can do is accept it./_

 _/The Council doesn't trust me, Master – has never trusted me – I fear they will use that against me - against us – regardless if our love is the will of the Force or not./_

 _/Then I will leave with you, Anakin. You are far more precious to me than any single entity or cause. And if the Council refuses to see the good in you, then perhaps you and I are fighting for the wrong entity./_

Suddenly, Anakin felt a brief puff of wind tussle his braid and then, a feeling of lips pressed against his cheek, and moving towards his lips. _/Master...don't go. I need you./_ he breathed, feeling his body tingling. His lips were then claimed in a phantom kiss - a kiss from his Master.

 _/I must, my Ani. I will return to you, I promise./_

And soon afterward, Obi-Wan's presence was no longer felt by Anakin. He was alone again. Just him and the void that threatened to swallow him whole.

Brushing himself off, the conflicted Jedi Knight came to stand, his hands clenching into tight fists. Quickly, he ran down what seemed like an endless corridor of the Temple, not having a pre-determined course set in his mind. He would let his feelings and the Force guide him.

The Force would bring he and Obi-Wan together.


	3. Into The Unknown

**Author's Notes:** I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed and/or added this story to their favorites. I really wasn't expecting this to take off so well. While I work on this, I'm also working on my "Destiny Interrupted" Metroid series, but I will try to update both regularly. Thank you for your understanding and support! :)

 **Chapter 3: Into The Unknown  
**

* * *

The Royal Palace rested atop a plunging cliff-face, surrounded by beautiful waterfalls and the most breath-taking of views. And Theed, the capitol city of Naboo, radiated around the majestic, ancient building. It was the home to Naboo's elected sovereign and meeting place of the Royal Guard. A mighty, imposing structure by all accounts, the Theed Royal Palace wasn't without its gentle side. Many of its areas were decorated with art of all kinds, fountains, waterfalls, flowers of the most beautiful variety. A powerful, protective paradise fit for a Queen. Obi-Wan had been here for a week already, meeting with Queen Neeyutnee for daily briefings on the suspected whereabouts of Padme's assassin. So far, he or she had yet to present themselves; Obi-Wan figured today would be no different. No matter. He was very much used to playing the waiting game.

Quietly, Master Kenobi sat with the sovereign in one of the many dining rooms of the palace, sipping at a cup of tea that had been offered to him by a servant.

"Your presence is greatly appreciated, Master Jedi. I am sorry we've nothing more to report on Senator Amidala's assassin at this time." said the Queen, dressed in a dark red ceremonial beaded dress.

Obi-Wan shifted, and came to cross his legs. He gently settled his cup on the glass table. "Thank you, Your Highness. I can assure you, I intend to see this investigation through, no matter how long it takes."

"I am confident in your skills, Master Kenobi." replied Queen Neeyutnee.

Just then, in stormed two Royal Guards, panting for breath as if they had been running. "Your Highness, Senator Amidala's assassin has been spotted!"

Both Obi-Wan and Neeyutnee rose to their feet and approached the guards. The Queen had her hand over her chest as if she were fretful. "Let us delay no longer. Master Kenobi. See to it that the assassin has been swiftly brought to justice."

Obi-Wan turned his attention to her as the guards caught their breath and composed themselves. He bowed in silent acknowledgment of the Queen's orders before moving into a run from the large hall to get some answers and maybe, put an end to this dispute once and for all.

* * *

Venturing into the capitol city, Obi-Wan treaded lightly around the bustling atmosphere, knowing the assassin could be anywhere, or anyone; but having read over the entire case to the point where it had become apart of his memory, Obi-Wan was sure he would know the assassin when he seen him. He had to be extra careful. One false move, and it would be the end of him, the end of his relationship with Anakin. And knowing that was reason enough for him to augment his senses. Carefully, he swam through the sea of patrons looking at the many merchant stands that were scattered about, and through the rivulet of people coming from the shops and bazaars that peppered the cobblestone promenade. He soon came to a crossroads, more stands and shops awaiting him on either end. A patron, dressed in a long, elegant robe was standing next to a bazaar that sold spices and flowers.

"Excuse me, my friend. I'm looking for someone." said Obi-Wan.

"Well, you found someone. Now what do you want?" scolded the human male, rather cocky in his tone of voice.

"Yes, quite. But, for the life of me, I have no clue what he - or she - looks like." feigned Obi-Wan. He knew exactly what the person looked like.

The man briefly glanced down at the weapon hanging from Obi-Wan's belt. His ruby-colored eyes bolted open, his expression turning sour with a hate unbefitting of the Naboo. Obi-Wan stepped back as the human pulled a blaster from the holster hidden on his left hip. The innocent bystanders peacefully walking about their business quickly scattered as hysteria filled the normally quiet town market.

Obi-Wan quickly brandished his lightsaber in defense and carefully deflected - with both his weapon and his mind - the blaster bolts screaming towards him so that they would not injure one of the many beings running away from the market turned battlefield. Another shot rang out from the blaster, and then another, and yet another, forming a deadly chain of daggers ready to slice into their target. The Jedi twirled his lightsaber with exceptional skill and ease, deflecting the assault. His attacker then fled down the street. Shutting down his lightsaber, Obi-Wan quickly followed suit.

Eventually, Obi-Wan cornered his target after a lengthy run through the city streets after the attacker ran into a dead end. There, surrounded by a high cobblestone wall, his attacker stood, back turned to the Jedi Master, looking for a way out. Then, he slowly turned around to confront Obi-Wan. Still, he clutched at his seemingly pathetic weapon. It would take more than a clumsy blaster rifle to take someone of Obi-Wan's skill down, however. "You don't scare me Jedi Scum." coughed the humanoid with a mocking grin.

Kenobi outstretched his palm faster than the man could blink, pulling the blaster rifle from the slimy grasp of the now-wide eyed attacker in front of him. Holding it in his hand, Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and casually sliced the weapon on half. Then, he dropped it to the floor and kicked it aside with his boot.

"Who are you?" asked the Jedi Master as he approached.

"I'll tell you nothing, Jedi Scum."

Obi-Wan inched closer as his attacker stepped back against the wall, his back digging painfully into the jagged stone wall behind him. Kenobi narrowed his eyes, a chunk of his golden-ginger hair fell limply in front of one eye. The grip around his weapon tightened, the power of the weapon humming against his hand. He then came to raise one hand and wave it in the air. "You will tell me." he said, the Force flowing through his hand.

"I will tell you." repeated the humanoid imp, his eyes glazed over and mindless.

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan repeated, his tone more controlled, but still gentle.

"I am Ranik Draykon," he confessed.

Kenobi sheathed his weapon, having gotten the answer his wanted. "Are you the one responsible for the assassination attempt on Senator Padme Amidala?" he asked, coming to a knee with Ranik having collapsed to the floor. Obi-Wan looked hard into the man's glazed eyes.

The man took a deep, painful breath as he clutched his chest but refused to divulge his identity. "I...am." he replied behind painful breaths.

"Who hired you?" asked Obi-Wan with calm urgency, concerned by the man's ragged breathing.

Ranik choked behind his response, "A...power...ful...accomp...lice...," before his body suddenly erupted into a fit of convulsion. Obi-Wan attempted to keep him steady, watching in mild horror as the man's pale face broke out in a blistering, red, puss-filled rash, his eyes, nose and mouth bleeding. Obi-Wan could feel the him burning beneath his clothing, as if his body was literally on fire and quickly reached inside one of the pouches on his belt to retrieve his medkit in the hopes of saving the man's life, but was troubled to find that Draykon had already died in the brief moments the Jedi's attention had been elsewhere.

Lowering Ranik's eyelids in respect, Obi-Wan regretfully reached for his commlink.

Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Yoda sat in Yoda's private meditation room with their legs crossed, a holoprojector in front of them. A message from Obi-Wan. They listened with interest. "I managed to uncover Padme's assassin. His name is Ranik Draykon and he said he works for somebody powerful, before he suddenly perished due to unknown causes."

"Explain these unknown causes, Master Kenobi." Mace replied.

"He fell into convulsions before his face and other extremities became covered with what looked to be a blistering rash; at that point, vessels within his eyes, nose and mouth had ruptured, his body quite feverish, killing moments afterward. Furthermore – and perhaps more troubling – I was unable to sense even the slightest Force signature prior to his death."

Mace rubbed his chin, deeply concerned by his fellow Jedi Master's observation. A fatal ailment completely immune to Force detection...It was enough to make his blood turn cold. "Master Kenobi, listen carefully. You must notify the proper authorities immediately. We will dispatch the MedCorps to Theed; until we know what we're dealing with, consider the entire planet at risk; the Chancellor must be informed of this development immediately. Return to Coruscant at once, Master Kenobi."

"Yes, Master. Kenobi, out."

"What could this mean, Master Yoda?" Mace asked, the hologram of Obi-Wan having disappeared.

"Difficult to see. The darkness, the future clouds. Meditate on this, we must..."

* * *

Hours later, his duties done, Obi-Wan sat in the cockpit of his Jedi Starfighter en route to Coruscant, feeling more confused about this puzzle than before. True, he had found the one responsible for the assassination attempt on Padme's life, but the meeting with Ranik also opened up a whole new arena of questions yet to be solved, chief among them being what exactly killed him whether or not it posed a danger to the Jedi Master and the planet's denizens. And then there was Anakin. Earlier, Obi-Wan had sensed a disturbance in the Force. He sensed pain... Anakin was suffering terrible pain. Master Kenobi gripped the controls tighter, the thrusters bursting with a temporary boost in power and rocketing the starfighter faster through space. He had to hurry.

"What the blazes?" The radar had picked up an unidentifiable fighter heading toward him, and fast. "R4, see if you can bring up identification." Obi-Wan said to his astromech droid. A flurry of bleeps echoed through the cockpit, then, a bright blue screen flickered to life from the control panel. "It says it's from Coruscant... The Temple...?" Master Kenobi nearly hurled his starfighter into a corkscrew at the surprise of seeing that Anakin had come, but at the cost of disobedience. "Anakin? Anakin, this is Obi-Wan. Do you copy?"

"Master? Yes, I copy. Where are you going?" Anakin asked, a little concerned.

"Never mind that. Where are _you_ going? I thought I told you to remain at your post until I returned?" Obi-Wan replied in his usual serious, Coruscanti accented voice. But a part of him couldn't help but smile a little at hearing Anakin's voice again.

"I was heading for Naboo to help you, Master," he confessed, feeling nervous about what his Master would scold him for this time around. After all, he had disobeyed a mission; Anakin knew Obi-Wan – and the Council - would have a field day with his brazenness. With their ships closing the distance between each other, Anakin hung a tight left in his customized Delta 7 fighter and boomeranged around Obi-Wan's craft, and came to join him on his right side. The pair made the jump to lightspeed.

Anakin and Obi-Wan had landed safely inside of the Temple hangar, never so glad to be home and – despite Obi-Wan's displeasure - together once more. They shared a tender moment of embracing behind Anakin's yellow Jedi Starfighter out of caution, but with the war in full swing, the Temple hangar was all but empty. Obi-Wan kissed the side of Anakin's neck and inhaled his familiar scent of fine leather tinged with a hint of musk, the warmth of his strong embrace smothering him. "Master. I didn't mean to defy you but...I couldn't take it anymore."

Obi-Wan ran his fingers through Anakin's shaggy hair before willing his hand to rest against the younger man's strong cheek. "...I will overlook this only once, Anakin. If you are to learn anything from this, let it be to not repeat what has transpired here today. Should you fail, I will have no choice but to bring you before the Council."

"Yes, Master. It won't happen again, you have my word." Anakin followed his pledge with a kiss to Obi-Wan's lips and lingered there for a minute to remember the strong taste of his mouth. "...I love you."

"I love you too, dear one."

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat before a databank inside the vast Jedi Archives, his immediate work area surrounded by many smaller terminals and control panels used for other forms of research. Anakin kept his boredom to a minimum by browsing the many levels of the Archives, which contained possibly the most information on and about the galaxy in the entire universe, in addition to housing works of fiction from the galaxy's greatest writers and poets. A Temple student or instructor could find nearly anything to suit their taste and Anakin was no exception. While surveying a holobook shelf on the 2nd level of the Archives, his eyes caught sight of a holobook on Naboo and its ecosystem, people and history.

Inside, nothing was revealed to him that he didn't already know about the planet from his former studies...except for one thing in particular that caught his interest. _`Naboo Lake Retreat' huh? It's beautiful, and no sand for miles. Strange...I feel like I've been there before..._ Anakin thought to himself. Dreams. They had been with him since he was a little boy. His mother always told him dreams remained as such if not for motivation and determination. But if it hadn't been for Qui-Gon, Anakin would still be a dreamer, a slave. Turning the book off, Anakin returned it to its rightful place and headed downstairs to check up on Obi-Wan, but still kept the pictures of the surreal location in his mind as if it were a dream. A dream he wanted to make a reality.

 _Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as he looked at the bright screen in front of him. No information could be found on either Ranik Draykon or the mystery ailment that killed him._ _Blast. One step forward, two steps back, it seems._ _As he looked away from his place of work for a minute to rub his eyes, he felt a familiar squeeze against his shoulder. A surprised gasp escaped him as he looked to find Anakin sitting down next to him. "Sith, Anakin! You know I don't like it when you do that." Kenobi scolded, lowering his hands to the chair's arm rests_ _._

Anakin raised his arms over his head and rested his head against them, a grin on his face. "Sorry, Master. I forgot. So, were you able to find anything?" he asked.

Obi-Wan stood up, fetched his cloak from behind the chair, and put it on. He shook his head with disappointment. "No, absolutely nothing. About him or what killed him."

His former apprentice came to a standing position, eclipsing him in height by only a fraction. "Great. Nothing like the both of us being confused. You and Draykon and me with...well, everything else. Master, I still have much on my mind. Like something isn't right." Anakin stressed and slumped over, disgruntled by his lack of vision.

"Patience, my young one. Another solution will present itself in time." Obi-Wan replied, taking the younger man's broad shoulder in his grasp. "Until then, why don't you head back to Senator Amidala's residence; I must go speak to the Council."

"That...might be a problem, Master." Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan noticed the younger man gnawing on the inside of his mouth. It usually meant he was nervous about something. "Oh?" asked Obi-Wan, pensive. "Anakin...please don't tell me..."

Anakin held his hands up, shaking his head and grinning. "No, no. Nothing happened to her, don't worry." He brought his hands back down to his sides. "It's just...while you were gone, the Chancellor notified me that he would be overseeing Padme's protection from now on; a pair of his Red Guards are to be with her at all times."

"But I thought he wanted you to be her escort until the investigation was finished? What happened?"

Anakin willed himself into a slow walk, Obi-Wan following at his side, hands behind his back. "That's what I thought as well. Sometime after you left for Naboo, Padme and I were talking when she suddenly got a call from the Chancellor; said he wanted to converse some urgent business with her. The meeting lasted hours, and when I finally heard back from Padme, she told me I was relieved of my duties, that she was now under the protection of the Red Guard."

Obi-Wan expelled his concerns over the development into the Force. But he knew he would be lying if the sudden news didn't cause him to feel a pang of unease at the thought of the senator being in the care of the Chancellor's enigmatic Red Guard.

Having sensed Obi-Wan's concern, Anakin promptly answered the nagging question on his Master's mind, "I've already notified the Council, Master."

"And?"

Anakin grinned before pulling his Master behind a nearby pillar into an embrace. "Well, they weren't exactly pleased having the Chancellor intervene in Jedi business, but the good news is, I'm all yours until further notice."

Obi-Wan felt himself smile.

"There's...something else, Master." Anakin began before nibbling briefly at the inside of his mouth again.

Obi-Wan could sense the younger man's nervousness through their Bond, his hand cupping Anakin's cheek in reassurance. "Take a breath, Anakin. Gather yourself, and start again."

Anakin took a breath, but instead of attempting to speak again, he merely grabbed Obi-Wan's free hand and pressed it to his mid-section. "This might be able to explain it better than I can at this point... Can you feel it, Master? Something wonderful has happened – is happening. At least I-I think it is... I'm not sure."

He could...definite and strong in its unmistakable existence. A Force signature, completely different from his or Anakin's...pulsing, warm, constant. And another... equally strong. Obi-Wan kept his hand stationary for a good long while, his mouth agape, until finally coming to his senses, Anakin's bold blue eyes gazing down at him. Obi-Wan felt himself smile again despite his perplexity. "I can feel it. And it feels wonderful, Anakin. You're..."

Anakin gave a slow nod.

"But how?" gasped Obi-Wan.

"It's...complicated." Anakin replied. "And best not to talk about here. Let's go to your quarters."

* * *

Once inside the privacy and comfort of Obi-Wan's living quarters, he and Anakin sat together on the simple couch in the small main room, with Obi-Wan still trying to wrap his head around the unmistakable fact – he'd sensed it himself – that Anakin was pregnant despite being very much physiologically male. In the five years they had been involved, Obi-Wan had never once witnessed anything to dispute this irrefutable fact...save for that Anakin exhibited especially strong sexual urges during the median period of a month, and then for several days after that. But Obi-Wan didn't really consider it to be anything out of the ordinary, at least nothing to make him question Anakin's sex outright.

It was what Anakin admitted next, however, that made Obi-Wan rethink himself.

"I'm an Omega-class male."

Suddenly, it all started to make perfect sense to Obi-Wan. From what little he actually knew of the class, nearly every known humanoid species – including humans themselves – had what the Republic classified as "Omega" beings, those who were able to sexually reproduce via a suitable partner regardless of their sex, so long as conditions within the Omega permitted it. Due to their rarity, however, not much else was known about them. As a result, the opinion on Omega-class beings was mixed throughout the galaxy – they were praised, often worshiped akin to a god, in certain territories, and regarded as Sith-spawned abominations in other, often far less progressive, galactic territories. Luckily, Coruscant, with its proverbial melting pot of galactic cultures, saw Omegas as being just one more flavor in its already bustling menagerie of diversity.

The Jedi Order, however, did not. It was a secret, however, only to those permitted to serve within their ranks, the rest of the galaxy was none the wiser for it, still believing them to be the epitome of diversity. But Obi-Wan knew – underneath their image of acceptance was a deep distrust of Omega-class sentients due to their unpredictable behavior and inbred desire for companionship and offspring. As a result, they were not to be trusted, and anyone identified as being such would be prohibited from serving in the Order. Such beings were usually identified shortly after submission into the Temple Creche as infants; if they were found to be Omega-class, they would be sent back to their birth parents.

Anakin's case, however, was different. He'd been admitted into the Order as a Padawan at the age of ten, and as such had not been subjected to the usual testing of those far younger than himself; but Obi-Wan suspected the Order's lack of oversight was due more to his fate as the Chosen One than due to his "old" age. And now he was pregnant with Obi-Wan's children. Kenobi considered it to be both a blessing and a curse – more so to the Order than to himself or Anakin, however. Now into the third year of the war it was no secret now that the accomplishments of Kenobi and Skywalker had long become etched into the holopages of galactic history itself, even earning them nicknames like "The Hero With No Fear" and "The Negotiator" by the local HoloNet reporters. And to lose them both on account of prejudice...well, Obi-Wan knew there was to be no coming back for the Jedi Order from that.

As far as Obi-Wan was concerned, prejudice against Anakin, was prejudice against him as well. And no amount of persuasion would convince him otherwise.

Obi-Wan laced his fingers into the fingers of Anakin's gauntlet-covered mechno-hand, his other hand coming to rest against the mid-section of the Knight's black synthleather tabbard.

"...I take it you're not angry." Anakin finally said, half-smiling and enjoying the warmth of Obi-Wan's touch.

"Force, Anakin, of course not. A bit perplexed, yes. But, if being with you has taught me anything, it is that the Force works in mysterious ways." Obi-Wan replied before cupping Anakin's cheek in his palm. "Our children are a blessing, Anakin. They are the will of the Force. Never forget this."

"Never, Master." Anakin replied before stealing a kiss from his Master. "I love you."

Obi-wan lowered Anakin's head to his shoulder, nuzzling it before closing his eyes. "As do I, my dear one. As do I."


	4. Anomaly

**Author's Notes:** Apologies for the lack of updates lately. My PC decided to take a crap on me about a week ago and since I built it myself, I had to act as my own tech support, heh. But everything is good now so I'm able to start updating my stories again. Thank you all for your patience.

 **Chapter 4: Anomaly**

* * *

"Anakin, are you okay? You look a bit peaked."

Obi-Wan looked at his former Padawan with concern as they sat together on a grassy mound in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, enjoying the beautiful waterfalls, the various kinds of flowers scattered throughout and most of all, the silence the Clone Wars had brought to the Jedi Temple. Anakin had yet to visit the Healers in the weeks since he'd discovered he was pregnant with twins and revealed to Obi-Wan his potentially dangerous secret. Obi-Wan, having decided to side with his partner and go against the Code, kept the sensitive information to himself, even as Anakin's body had now actively begun to betray him despite his protest. In the first couple weeks of this malaise, Anakin just thought of his lack of energy and fatigue as an unfortunate side effect of the Clone Wars than his condition. Nothing to worry about. The war had taken its toll on all of the Jedi as they went from conflict to conflict. A few days of good rest and he would be back to normal and loaded with all the robust energy he could handle. But things didn't exactly go the way the young Knight had hoped.

In fact, he just got worse, much worse.

What had started as a general lack of energy soon turned into headaches, periods of vertigo, nausea and vomiting, a sensitivity to certain smells and an increase in overall body temperature. Now some two months along and feeling the full effect of the budding twins within himself, Anakin couldn't help but feel like he'd lost complete control over his body – if he wasn't puking his guts out, he was complaining about the way the cafeteria fare smelled; if he didn't have a pounding headache, he was was crying or blowing up for no reason. Still, he refused to bring himself before the Healers despite Obi-Wan's gentle pushing of the issue. The young Knight would rather be sick as a bantha than divulge the circumstances of his illness to the Healers.

Despite his periodic suggestion that Anakin be checked out – if anything, to make sure the babies were doing well – Obi-Wan vowed to keep his lover's unexpected pregnancy a secret from the ever-prying eyes of the Council for as long as possible. Though Anakin had yet to show any outward signs of his gravidity, but both he and Obi-Wan knew, sooner rather than later, that would quickly begin to change, and then what? What would they say when questioned by their fellow Jedi about Anakin's...rotund appearance? Or why he sent for his tunics, robes and tabbards to be modified every month? More importantly, what would they say when Anakin's unique physiology finally came to light?

Anakin gave his Master a blank, vacant stare. His mind was clearly somewhere else. He shook his head and laid down on the grassy floor. "I'm...fine" he mumbled, reaching for Obi-Wan's hand. "Just..tired...so..." the young man's usually strong and thick voice faded into nothing but a mere whisper on the wind. His eyes closed, his grip around Obi-Wan's hand had grown dangerously weak.

Obi-Wan leaned down close to Anakin and ran his fingers through his hair. "Anakin? Ani, what's wrong?" asked Obi-Wan, still squeezing Anakin's hand. Realizing that something was terribly wrong, Obi-Wan hoisted Anakin into his arms and made haste for the Halls of Healing.

Eventually, Obi-Wan was able to get Anakin to the Infirmary so the Healers could take a nice, good look at him. But for now, that would have to wait, just like he had to wait, to sit and stand, pace, and fret, hoping that everything was all right. It was then, during an attempt to ease himself, that Obi-Wan was finally approached by the Healer overseeing Anakin's care.

"Is he going to be all right?" Obi-Wan asked.

The Jedi Healer Zu Saris, raised a calming hand. "Knight Skywalker is fine and resting in the ward - the med-droid is just performing a few tests before we discharge him."

"Tests? What kind of tests? What is wrong?" feigned Kenobi, making sure his mental shields were locked down tight. He knew what was wrong with Anakin... and now, so too would the Healers and the Council. Obi-Wan was already thinking about their Jedi-less lives and places he and Anakin could settle down and raise their children in peace. Somewhere lush, with crystal clear lakes and picture-esque views, with prime schools, peaceful denizens and, above all, no sand for miles.

"Blood and urine analysis and an EKG - we want to make sure that his heart is strong and functioning properly. The blood and urine analysis are being done just to make sure Anemia or some type of kidney infection isn't present. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

The chime of a technician's voice echoed down the hall, "Healer Saris, the results of the tests are in. Please, come take a look."

"Excuse me for a moment, Master Kenobi." Zu said before making her way down the hall.

Obi-Wan made haste for the room where Anakin was currently resting, unable to wait to see his lover any longer. When Obi-Wan entered the small cubicle-like room, there was Anakin lying on the exam table in his disheveled tunics, bobbing his head from side to side and murmuring incoherent words. Kenobi came to Anakin's side and took hold of his hand, squeezing it gently as way of letting him know that he was there. To reassure him further, Obi-Wan placed a kiss on Anakin's forehead and ran his fingers gently through his hair.

"Master... Is...that you? W-where am I?"

Obi-Wan inched closer to Anakin, making sure to keep his voice low. "Yes. I'm here, I'm right here Ani. You're in the Infirmary."

Then, the words Obi-Wan hoped he wouldn't hear, didn't want to hear, came from behind him as Healer Saris read over her patient's latest data. "Master Obi-Wan...there's a problem."

Obi-Wan turned to face her. "What kind of problem?"

The healer continued to look over the lab data. "Well, his blood and kidneys are perfectly fine. But...for some reason, his hormonal output is exceedingly higher than usual. It's not the average of a young human male of his age..." Zu looked up briefly from the datapad towards Anakin, suddenly suspicious. "Or human males in general. Anakin...is there anything I should know before I discharge you?"

Anakin jammed his shields up as hard as he could, and then some, making sure to mask the twins' presence before Zu had a chance to pick up on the uniqueness of their signatures. "Nope. Not a thing."

The Twi'lek's citrus yellow eyes bore a hole into the young Jedi, still suspicious. Though she was still considered young by Twi'lek standards, Zu had seen quite a bit during her lifetime, including the anomaly Anakin's data suggested he really was once or twice during her time as a healer. And for all intents and purposes set by the doctrine of the Jedi Order, they were not to be trusted.

The small cubicle soon grew thick with heavy, permeating silence as Zu glanced back and forth between Skywalker's lab data, the Jedi Knight himself, and his former Master before Zu's commlink suddenly came to life alerting the staff to prepare for the arrival of several injured Knights and apprentices, leading to her hasty retreat from the room, leaving Anakin and Obi-Wan alone to catch their breath and regain their bearings.

Anakin sat up on the table before coming to his feet. "I thought we agreed to keep this whole thing private?" Anakin asked while straightening out his tunics.

Obi-Wan gently hushed the younger man. "Keep your voice down, Anakin. And we did agree to keep this private – until you fainted in the fountain chamber. I couldn't allow you – or us – to keep suffering like this, Anakin."

Anakin smoothed out a wrinkle on his tabbard. "I'd rather be sick as a bantha than have this get out, Master. Now it's only a matter of time before the Council finds out about this and us." The young Knight's eyebrows furrowed together with frustration. "Kriff!"

Obi-Wan pressed his index finger against Anakin's lips. "Language, Anakin," he said quietly before kissing the Knight on his forehead. The conversation moved to a mental one as they began towards their quarters. Obi-Wan began to speak to the younger man via their Bond as they moved from hall to hall, through healers and injured alike towards the exit. / _Keep your shields up, Anakin./_ Kenobi began, / _Good. Now let's head back to my quarters at once./_

Eventually the pair had found their way back into the safety of Obi-Wan's room; as soon as the front door whooshed shut, Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan's neck and pulled him into his form, eyes closing in an attempt at calming the bevy of emotions raging within. He was scared, yet so excited and confused. He had so many things to consider, reason one being the currently hostile climate of the galaxy; his current condition would bar him from partaking in missions...and with the war having tipped in favor of the Republic, every battle from now on was critical. Then there was the situations with Senator Amidala and the Council. What would happen if she – they - found out?

Anakin finally broke the silence with a fearful admission. "Master. I'm afraid. Afraid of what will happen should our children become known. I do not want them to become pawns of the Chancellor or the Jedi."

Obi-Wan gazed up at his lover, seeing the fear behind his usually strong blue eyes; Anakin looked like that same scared little boy who would tiptoe into his room at night with tears in his eyes. Kenobi reached to cup the Knight's strong cheek in his palm. "Do not be afraid, dear one. No harm will come to them. I would never allow that to happen. I would soon resign myself from the Order before allowing any malice to befall our children, Anakin."

Anakin clenched his jaw in hopes of keeping his tears at bay. "Master...I want to keep them. They...deserve to live. Will you...?" he asked.

"Be there for you? Anakin, I'll be right there with you. I promise. Our children...are a gift from the Force itself - it wills us to love this creation. That is what we will do. With or without the blessings from the Council."

"What if they refuse to understand – and accept – what it is that I am?"

Obi-Wan combed his fingers through Anakin's hair. "One of them will understand, dear one. One of them must."

* * *

It was getting close to evening meal time. Obi-Wan sat on the sofa, with Anakin sleeping soundlessly on his lap. He was attempting to ease a headache and light-headedness. Obi-Wan could only watch him and rest his hand on the younger man's abdomen. A faint smile curved his mouth upon detecting the twins' unique signatures. Even now, still early in their development, Obi-Wan could already tell them apart just by their auras. One felt unmistakably Anakin: restless, adventurous with an insatiable curiosity. The other felt fiercely independent, but far calmer than that of its twin; Obi-Wan sensed himself within and smiled as his index finger came to brush back a loose lock of long, ginger-colored hair, already so proud of who his children were becoming.

His hand moved from Anakin's belly to the top of his forehead. "Ani..." he whispered. The Knight flinched a tad, mumbled, and went back to sleep. Obi-Wan tried again, knowing it usually took a couple tries to wake the younger man from his sleep. "Anakin, my love, wake up."

Anakin opened his eyes and rubbed them. He looked considerably better than he did a few hours ago. He sat up and scratched the back of his neck. "Evening, Master. Are you all right?" he asked before moving into a great stretch of his arms.

"Evening, Anakin. Yes, I'm all right. Do you think you're feeling good enough to eat?"

Anakin's eyes nearly popped out as a grin from ear to ear spread across his handsome face. "Force! Are you kidding me? I'm so hungry I could eat a dead bantha!"

Obi-Wan laughed. _Ah, must be cravings,_ he told himself. "I'll take that as a yes, then. What will it be tonight – in house or take out?"

When Anakin was just a small boy, Obi-Wan couldn't believe his ravenous appetite. He often joked that he didn't have a stomach, but rather, a bottomless pit. The boy could eat large portions of food and still have his never-ending supply of robust energy by the time a meal was over. Tonight, they'd decided to stay indoors and call in an order to Dex's Diner after Anakin expressed a craving for the eatery's infamous cuisine.

"That smell is killing me!" Anakin swooned as he watched Obi-Wan come through the door to his quarters and placed the bags on the small dining table. "Please tell me you got an order of sliders!"

Obi-Wan grinned as Anakin dug through the bags with urgency. "Of course. And the protato wedges, the nerf steak, the slice of sic-six layer cake..." Obi-Wan took his order of Jawa juice and Shawda club sandwich from one bag before settling down at the table. "Did you remember to take an antidote?"

Anakin nodded from the other side of the table, his mouth full of the diner's greasily delicious fare before he took a swig of juice.

Obi-Wan had finished his meal long ago, but watched without surprise at the quantity of food Anakin was able to pack away. Again, Obi-Wan joked about his bottomless pit and laughed. "Blame it on the little one." Anakin joked as he swallowed a bite of food. After truly finishing his meal, Anakin sighed, fulfilled, before playfully patting his midsection. "That hit the spot."

Obi-Wan chuckled before standing. "Crisis averted."

Anakin appeared relaxed and content with himself as he strode over to his Master and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Just hold me for a minute, Obi-Wan..." he murmured against Kenobi's shoulder.

Obi-Wan held Anakin at the waist. His hands moved inward toward his torso and pressed flat up against where he imagined Anakin's stomach to be. "Is something the matter, Anakin?"

Anakin held Obi-Wan's concerned gaze. "No...not really, I suppose. I just have a lot on my mind, I guess."

"It's about the twins, isn't it?" asked Obi-Wan.

Anakin responded with a long, stressed out sigh. "Among other things. I...I keep having these nightmares, Master."

"About your mother?"

Anakin nodded. "And ones I can't explain."

Obi-Wan cupped Anakin's cheek. "Ease your mind, love. For tonight, at least. It's late and you need your rest."

Anakin leaned in to Obi-Wan's touch, savoring the strength and warmth of his hand. "Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan claimed Anakin's lips before taking hold of his organic hand and leading them down the short hallway and into the privacy of his sleeping quarters.


End file.
